This invention relates to a recording head and method for manufacturing the same, and in particular a recording head adapted to be moved relative to a recording medium, which is comprised of a conductive substrate and a dielectric layer formed on the conductive substrate, to permit data to be recorded on the recording medium with the use of a conductive/magnetic toner on the recording medium and method for manufacturing the same.
A recording head of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,840. The head is comprised of a nonmagnetic insulating substrate and a plurality of needle-like electrodes made of a conductive/magnetic material. In the manufacture of the recording head it is necessary to precisely form the electrodes to a predetermined configuration. It is also necessary to manufacture a highly reliable recording head which can prevent the conductive/magnetic electrodes from being dropped from, and peeled off, the insulating substrate. It is again necessary to prevent the electrodes from being peeled off during insulating substrate during the service of the recording head.